


see the light that's right before my eyes

by hersheylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, i did this !!, i was having an eighties movie marathon and i make everything hl so, might do a bit of an epilogue if i get the chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hersheylarry/pseuds/hersheylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet at an eighties costume party, Louis is David Bowie, Harry is Mick Jagger, and they are much too like a Molly Ringwald movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	see the light that's right before my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> hiii
> 
> so I haven't posted anything lately! Sorry! But I was very inspired to write this one up so I spent a good two hours scheming. I should be publishing a Valentine's Day fic on the 14th if I manage to finish! Enjoy! Kudos, Comments, Feedback are hugely appreciated!

Costume parties can go one of two ways: absolutely terrific, or mind-numbingly awful. Louis knows this. Louis knows what factors depend on the route the party takes. He's probably been to a million parties, half of them being costume ones, so he has a fairly representative census on this matter. 

Costume parties, much like most parties, have become both more fun and infinitely less tolerable throughout the years. When Louis was a kid, it was a chance to put on his Spider Man mask and eat cake with all of his friends. As a high-schooler, it was weaving through drunks and stoners in outfits that covered next to nothing, looking for a red cup himself. In uni, they were dorms packed with costumes that either hit all nine yards, or were just a shirt with sharpie markings claiming what they were. University ones were also times where Louis would look for a hot guy to take home for the night, and then ultimately kick to the curb the next morning (wild years, he supposes). Now, in his late, late, late twenties, parties are usually dinner gatherings with red wine and asparagus dishes, or some weird event that Niall or Zayn invited him to. Both of these kinds of post-youth parties do include the paying of special attention to highlighting the fact that, yes, Louis is still single. Whether it be fending off questions about his love life from married couples with one on the way ("so, Louis, how's Mr. Right looking?") or some stragglers getting a bit of grinding action on the dance floor, he is constantly reminded that he does not have a boyfriend. 

So, yeah, they aren't as much fun as they used to be, but Louis still knows how to have a good time. Zayn texted him about an queers only Eighties themed party at the pub near his flat, and that Louis should come, because there would be lots of "hot, desperate singles like himself". He lets Zayn know he will attend but for the open bar, not the dudes. As Louis put it in his party years, beer before blokes, unless they're buying. 

The party is in a mere three hours. Zayn and his fiancé Liam, who Louis introduced to Zayn, will pick him up shortly before it starts. There's a few options Louis has for this costume; he could go moody bad boy Johnny Bender, complete with ripped jeans and palm-gloves. There's always the slicked back, classy Johnny Depp route, boy, was that decade his prime. He knew Zayn would likely end up rocking the Michael Jackson look, in his ever-stylish Zayn manner, so tha was off the table (plus, Louis didn't have the swagger for that, or good dance moves). 

His options, while plentiful, aren't all that great. He ponders them for a moment, considering that prone and cons of each, but knows that none will do him the justice he deserves. That is until Louis remembers something his mother said to him once, while he was in a particularly diva-ish stage. "Love, if I didn't know any better, I could swear you were a young David Bowie. Just tell me if yoU need any eye make-up, yes?". At the time, he rolled his eyes, not really knowing who David was. Now, though, he understands. They have the same delicate, pretty face and soft hair. When he wanted to, Louis could be fancy, and he was always a bit dramatic. He's stolen a few hearts,(not necessarily ones he's wanted to- he's had to let some people down) in his time, and charmed millions more. People like Louis, he's charismatic in a way that is sort of hard to understand. People are drawn to his adventurous, witty, fun-loving nature. Honestly, he's a bit of a shoe-in for Bowie.

So it's decided, David Bowie it is. He calls Lou over to do his hair, as he's completely clueless on how to master the swirly, sexy almost quiff of David. He wears the standard 80's baggy-until-the-ankles pants- a pair he knocked off a set for a play he did in high school-, a leather jacket, with the collar popped, a bright t-shirt. Lou paints the trademark lighting bolt across his face, and he's good to go. 

Zayn and Liam arrive, complimenting Louis on his costume, and also asking if he's "ready to get shitfaced?!". It's funny, because they know, and Louis knows, that group outings to get drunk aren't the same when there's a couple and single person. You'll all get drunk, but the couple is in drunk in love and you've put back four shots. So, yes, he is ready to get shitfaced, because that is the only way he could handle being in a room where there will presumably be so many people like Liam and Zayn: engaged and classify a gathering of interconnected people with crimped hair and blue eyeshadow a fun night out. 

That's not to say that Louis doesn't thoroughly enjoy the single life; he, as well as many other bachelors his age, understand the beauty of one night stand to get those -erm, thoughts- out of their mind until the love of their life comes around, sans that awkwardness that came with it in university. It wouldn't be ridiculous to say that neither the one or a one night stand prospect will appear at this party, though, so he'll just abuse the privilege of an open bar and a designated driver for a friend. 

The venue is nice, honestly, one of those hole-in the-wall, artsy, LGBTQA+ friendly places that only Zayn would know about. Rather small, but most things are in London. Even when they get there, there are are already a handful of drunkards trying to cop a feel on who Louis hopes is there significant other. Others rush to greet Zayn and Liam, congratulating them on the engagement. They do the typical routine, 'do you have a date in mind?' or 'who popped the question? Was it you, Liam? Alway the sensible one!'. Knowing that his friends both love and hate that kind of attention, he moves on to the bar to get his first of the night. Just a beer, honestly, though there's a good chance things will get progressively more alcoholic through the night. 

It's kind of funny to watch Zayn and Liam respond to all the questions. Two years ago, wither one of them would've rolled their eyes right along side Louis at the badgering. The same inquiries with each new couple, laughing at how positively fake it all was. But now, when it's them, they seem thrilled by the questions, as if they are the most original thoughts in the world. It's wonderful that they're so exited by it, because Louis personally would've broke if they put it off any longer. Perhaps that'll be like what it's for him when he gets married. Maybe he'll enjoy telling old friends about the flavour of his cake and what time the year the wedding will be or the colour scheme. It's the kind of thing that you can't really understand or appreciate until you want it. 

Louis starts to watch the people in the room. As he suspected, many couples dance together to songs that their parents probably did the same to, and laugh as they swallow back champagne. It's quite adorable actually, how in love some of the people look, two of his mates from work seem as though they are the only people in the room, Louis will definitely have to ask if they have a date set up for the Big Day. There are a lot of happy people, which is always nice to see. Some groups joke together or recall funny things that happened in the office the day before. He recognizes everybody, from the girls in line for the bathroom to the lads lined up at the bar. All people that Louis has come into contact with, that would certainly get an invite to Louis' wedding and -oh, except. Expect one boy.

Now, Louis may not have the best memory in the world. He forgets dates and phone numbers all the time, but he knows for a fact that he has never seen this boy in his life. For surely if he had, he'd remember it.

The boy stands across the room, against a club wall, alone. He, in every aspect, is dressed as Mick Jagger. It works for him, honestly, the outfit highlights his assets yet leaves a bit of him secret. He actually sort of looks like Jagger, something about his face and expression. What would that expression be? Well he's smiling a ten thousand mega watt smile. He is looking at Louis.

Louis has been dating for twelve years, and he's felt it all. The bad, the good, the really good, and the weird. He's had his fair practice at knowing how to react to good-looking boys make eyes at him. But suddenly, he's at a loss for any movement whatsoever, never mind a flirty glance. And it's so funny, because the boy isn't giving him the typical 'you're-hot-meet-me-in-the-bathroom', sensual stare. It's just, well, a smile. Like, a smile that you get when you wake up to your partner making breakfast. The smile his mum gives her husband when he interrupts accidentally when her and Louis FaceTime. The one Zayn gives Liam when he comes home with some cool art thing that only the darker haired boy could really appreciate. But the thing is, they're strangers. Two randoms at some club on the Upper East side in costumes of fucking eighties legends. There is no need to display a dimple like that, really. If the boy has any concern at all for Louis' health, he'll cut that out right now.

Louis feels a smile creep on to his face, one that matches the boy's in softness. He bites his lip and giggles a bit to himself, at the ridiculousness of the butterflies in his tummy. The boy laughs too, looking down at the ground to give his eyes a little break from their staring competition. Both boys have matching blushes resting on their cheeks. They look like two youths with a crush at a school dance. The boy makes a funny face, so Louis crosses his eyes in response, The taller boy laughs maybe a little too hard at it, popping the imaginary bubble surrounding the couple beside him. There's a lot of smiling and chuckling, mouthing and making dumb expressions. Honestly, Louis doesn't even hear the DJ say that she's playing a slow song, so when the boy starts to approach him, he freaks.

His heart pounds, blood rushes. He's not the only one, Jagger's hands are shaking like there's an earthquake happening on the ground right under him. The same smiles they had remain, though, both clearly wanting to talk. When the boy gets there, he opens his mouth.

"Hi, uh, are you- are you David Bowie?". Oh good god, Louis is fucked. Absolutely, positively, one hundred percent fucked. Mick's voice is deep, deep like a fucking ocean, but so kind and welcoming. 

"Er, yeah, I am,".

"Oh, uh, did you know that Mick Jagger and David Bowie knew each other?". It's a bit weird, actually, sort of an odd question. Louis laughs.

"Um, I think so, yes. Did they not have a bit of an affair?". Louis is actually surprised that he was able to dig into his Old Music Drama Archive for that piece of information.

"Yeah! Uh, in the eighties. It's funny cause I read about that this morning, so it inspired me to be Mick Jagger. And then I saw you, you know, as David Bowie, I thought it was, uh, funny.". Honest to god, Louis doesn't know if he's ever heard of a more awkward first conversation, not even in his years at secondary school. So, he lets out a little giggle, prompting Harry to as well.

Once they stop, Harry says, "I'm sorry that sounded a lot smoother in my head. I'm Harry.".

"Don't worry about it, Louis," he responds, grin much alike the one plastered on Harry's face. 

People continue to dance around them, hands placed awkwardly and dance moves even more so. They don't even seem to notice the two boys standing in the middle of the dance floor, just moving and grooving around them to the sounds of Queen. Oddly enough, Louis could swear they were the only two in the room at that moment. All that mattered was Harry and Louis looking back at each other in that dimly lit, tackily decorated club. Time stopped as they stood there, and it felt so fucking good. It wasn't the sort of flirty feeling he got when he saw a guy he wanted to take home, it was bliss and excitement wrapped up into one damn horrible pick-up line and heart-warming smile. It was amazing. 

Louis has wasted a lot of chances at finding love. Times he could've tried harder in relationships, put himself farther out there. He knows what it feels like to loose something, to have a 'what could've been'. For him, and lots of others, there are plenty of ones that got away, but it all boils down to the same reason. If this weird, new feeling is any indicator of how Harry could make him feel when they know each other better, who is he to stop it?

"Harry, would you like to dance with me?".

"Yeah! Sorry, that was, yeah." he corrects himself after sounding a bit too enthusiastic. Really, Louis feels the same so he's fine.

Harry rests his hands on Louis' shoulders, Louis' on Harry's hips. They sway and sway to the slow music blasting from the speakers. Louis has his head rested on Harry's chest. They chat about everything, from their pets to their jobs, and it is just so fucking nice. 

After the song, they sit down to talk more. It;s so easy with Harry, even if they disagree it's like they're saying the same thing, speaking the same language. Louis laughs more than he ever has that night with this strange new boy.

They dance again, and they never really stop, In fact, they dance together for the rest of their lives. All the way to alter, and their kid's births, and their grandkid's births, and even after that.


End file.
